Shadic and Dragoon's Adventure
by Shadic Kitsune Ebonwood
Summary: AU with own twist. First story. Needs fine tuning, OCs are just OCs. would like feedback


Shadic and Dragoon were the best of brothers, you can always find them together. They like to spar a lot of the time, most of the time when they are sparing it ends in a draw. They also like to go to an island not far off the shore of where they live. One day Shadic and Dragoon decide to build a raft so they could see if there were any other worlds besides the one they were on. They decide to built the raft first, then pack supplies for the trip. The materials for the raft were easy to find on the island. After they finished building the raft, they worked on gathering food, fresh water, lanterns, extra clothes, sunscreen, and extra materials for if something on the raft got damaged. That evening they went home so they could go to bed early, so they could get up early the next morning to leave. That night a strange storm appears over the island. Worried, Shadic goes to the docks and finds Dragoon already there, "what are you doing here?" Shadic asked, "going to check on the raft," Dragoon said, "and you?" "I was about to do the same thing," Shadic said. "How about we go check on it together." "Ok" responded Dragoon, so they both set out to the island. Once they got to the island they knew right away something was wrong, strange crimson creatures were on the island. "What are those things Shadic?" asked Dragoon, "I don't know Dragoon," Shadic replied, "but they don't seem friendly." Shadic said as the strange creatures started to come towards them. Shadic and Dragoon tried to fight them, but their wooden swords passed right through them. They soon got swallowed by darkness, suddenly a bright light flashes and both of them appear to be fine, except they are both holding a scythe-like sword. With their new weapons Shadic and Dragoon are able to fight the strange crimson creatures. Suddenly a giant crimson creature appears in front of them. Shadic and Dragoon stare at it for a second and then look at each other and Shadic asks "together Dragoon?" "Yes, together Shadic." Dragoon replies. They decide to discover what its weak spot is then defeat it. "Shadic, do you have any idea where it's weak spot is?" Dragoon asked. "Dragoon I have been watching and it's weak spot appears to be it's chest." Shadic replied, "On the count of three we attack at once, ok Dragoon?" "Ok." Dragoon answered. "One." "Two." "THREE" Shadic shouted and both of them ran at the strange giant creature. They hit it's chest at the same time and defeated it. "YES!" Shadic and Dragoon shouted as the strange enemy fell, but right before it hit the ground it stopped then started to rise into the air, it was swallowed by a sphere of darkness that was over the island. Suddenly Shadic and Dragoon started to rise upwards toward the sphere also, right as they passed through it they lost consciousness. When Shadic and Dragoon woke up, they find themselves in what looks to be an alley. When they come out of the alley they are surrounded by the same creatures that were on their island. Already tired from there last battle they could not beat the creatures and Shadic and Dragoon are knocked out. When Shadic and Dragoon wake up, they find two floating purple cats in both of their faces, as soon as the two cats see that they are awake both of the cats fly over to a gray wolf with a blue tint that is lying down next to a guy wearing a red leather jacket who was leaning against a wall asleep. When the cats got to the wolf, they only had to nudge it once when it's eyes opened and got up, stretched while yawning, after it finished stretching it barked at the guy next to it. Hearing the wolf bark the guy in the red leather jacket got up and looked over to Shadic and Dragoon, seeing that they were awake he said, "so your finally awake, my name is Chass, what's yours?" "Mine is Shadic and my friends name is Dragoon," Shadic replied. "Ok," Chass said, "my wolf's name is Shinju and the names of my partner's cats are Sarah and Brian." "What's your partner's name?" Dragoon asked, "And where is your partner?" "Her name is Brandy and I have no idea where she is." "How do I tell Sarah and Brian apart from one another?" Shadic asked. Suddenly one of the cats flew up to Shadic and said, "I am Brian and I have an earring on my left ear and my sister, Sarah, has an earring on her right ear." Shadic was so startled, that he fell off the bed he and Dragoon were on and said, "They can talk!" Shadic looked over to Chass, who replied, "yes Sarah and Brian can talk, and to answer your question Dragoon, Shinju cannot talk." "How did you know what I was going to ask that?" Dragoon asked. "I get asked that a lot, and I mean a lot, after someone finds out Sarah and Brian can talk." Chass answered. All of a sudden Sarah and Brian start to flying around the room excited. "What is wrong with them?" Dragoon asked. "Only one thing gets those two this excited," Chass replied, "and that would be my partner." Shinju, who had rolled his eyes when Sarah and Brian had started to fly around, was standing with his fur standing up, snarling towards the door. "That's odd, Shinju knows Brandy's scent," Chass stated, "what would make him like this?" Then the door to the room opened and a girl wearing ninja/rouge clothing and carrying a cage that had something crimson inside of it. "What the heck is that?" Shadic asked.

Flashback

(6 years ago) Everything was normal, normal and safe, until the Crimson Beasts came. Chass and Shinju, Chass' pet wolf (who was a part of Chass), were running from the strange crimson creatures that were attacking his hometown. While Chass was running, he was trying to remember the way through the alleyways. Upon turning a corner Chass found his way blocked by more of the creatures. Suddenly there was a flash of blue light, when it cleared Chass noticed he was holding two knife-like weapons, that were blue, and that Shinju had a blue tint to his fur. Chass also noticed that the creatures had stopped and were fidgeting as he held the blue weapons. **_Katars_** …said a voice in Chass' head. Suddenly, something came down from the rooftops and attacked the creatures. Two of the creatures suddenly attacked Chass and Shinju, Chass slashed at one of them, while Shinju leaped at the other. After all the creatures were defeated, the "something" that had dropped down from the rooftops took off its hood to reveal a girl who looked like she was Chass' age. "Are you ok?" she asked Chass. "Yea I'm fine, thanks," he replied, "my name is Chass what's yours?" "My name is Brandy," she said, "and this is Brian and Sarah, who are part of me and can talk." As Brandy said this, two purple flying cats came off the roofs, "What is your dog's name? YIKES!" Brandy jumped away as Shinju tried to bite her. "His name is Shinju, and he is a wolf not a dog, and is part of me." Chass replied. "Ok, sorry for offending you Shinju." Brandy said, "I have not seen a wolf in this town before, especially one with a blue tint to its fur." "So why were you on the rooftops?" Chass asked. "I felt a strange pressure while I was fighting some Crimson Beasts." Brandy stated, then when she saw Chass looking confused said "the things that were attacking you and Shinju." "Oh so that's what they're called, I didn't know that" Chass answered. "Want to help me defeat some more Crimson Beasts?" Asked Brandy. "Sure, but could you help me by telling me how to defeat them." Chass said. "Sure, just don't fall behind." Brandy replied.


End file.
